


The Think Method

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bickering, Disbelieving McCoy, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Gyms, High Hopes, Humor, M/M, Protective Spock, exercise, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Much to McCoy's disbelief, Spock reports that Fred the Boston fern has been working out with Jim Kirk in the gym.





	The Think Method

“Fred has been accompanying Jim to the gym? Why?!”

“Fred likes the moisture from the showers, and he works out,“ Spock reported proudly. “He is getting buff.“

“Fred? Fred is growing muscles? Fred is developing biceps?! Spock! Fred is a plant! A Boston fern! He cannot--”

Spock put a shielding hand over Fred. “Leonard. Please. Fred does not realize that.”

“Just because I decide that I’m a saguaro cactus doesn’t make me one! Some things aren’t covered in wishes!”

Spock shoved Fred at McCoy.

“What?!”

“Look at Fred.”

“He does look plumper, bulkier. How?!”

“Faith, Leonard. And the ‘think method.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Meredith Willson for the Think Method from "The Music Man." It was used as the title of this fic and also to explain Fred's mindset and improved physique.
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
